A Young Maldonian Romance
by MyahLyah
Summary: King Naveen's teen brother Prince Kanad falls for a foreign exchange student, but there's one problem. She's only staying in Maldonia for six months. Read about their blossoming romance and see how far they'll go for love. Featured in 'A Son For A King'
1. Caught Kissing

A/N: Hey! I decided to do a Kanad/A'sharia story. It won't be long. Six to eight chapters...maybe ten. Naveen and Tiana will be featured in the story as well so you can get some of your TiaNaveen-fill if you like. I'm also typing up the sequel to Queen Of Maldonia. It will be titled "Queen Of Maldonia II". Can't wait for that! The story is so much fun to write so far! You will see some different sides to Naveen and Tiana with that one. And of course, drama, romance, family. No repeats this time. Until then, enjoy this cute story. :-)

Another Young Maldonian Romance

Caught Kissing

Kanad exited out of his study room after a long day with his instructor Madam Gia. He always hated having to come to class six out of the seven days per week since his "normal peers" only went five days per week. And he felt that her teaching skills were a waste of time for him since he planned on becoming a football star.

He thought about stopping by Naveen's office, but remembered that he wasn't in it. It's been a month since his brother and family left the country for a much needed vacation, and he missed having him to talk to about his feelings on sports, school and A'sharia.

The two teens have been seeing each other for three months so far, and are already to the point where their love for each other was official. He didn't care if he was only thirteen, he knew how he felt and knew that his heart belonged to only one girl.

"Your highness, A'sharia is in the waiting room." A helper said, approaching the prince.

He frowned, not expecting her until later. "She's early." And started walking down the hall and down the stairs. He opened the door to the room and saw his girlfriend smiling at him.

"Kanad!" She got up from the chair wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "I needed to see you."

He returned the hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to feel your arms around me." She said, resting her head on his chest.

Kanad suspected something was wrong, and he wanted to ask her on it in a more private setting. "Come to my room. We can talk there." He suggested.

()()()()

Kanad and A'sharia made it to his room, closing the door behind them. He was curious as to how she got to the palace in the first place. He would always have the royal chauffeurs pick her up from the hotel and bring her back later.

"How did you get here, if you don't mind me asking?" The prince asked, both having a seat on his bed.

"I walked." She answered.

He frowned. "Walked? Why didn't you call?"

"I did, but no one answered." She said. "And what's so bad that I walked? It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Some of the neighborhoods in this country aren't the safest, especially Tipiconza."

"I'm all in one piece aren't I?" A'sharia asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

Kanad returned the smile, admiring her free spirit. "The next time you want to arrive early, just take a cab here. The guards know who you are and I would of course pay the fare."

"Oh really?" A'sharia raised an eyebrow.

Kanad stood. "Really." He took her hand, helping her up and took a step forward. "I've missed you so much."

A'sharia blushed and looked away.

Kanad cupped her chin with his hand. "You don't have to be shy with me A'sharia." And pressed his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

A'sharia did the same, but wrapping her arms over the prince's shoulders.

Both were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear Nagina's knocking.

"Kanad, I know you heard me…oh my goodness!" She gasped.


	2. A Mother's Scorn

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting any, but I'm so happy to see some! Thanks! I forgot to mention that Naveen and Tiana will be on chapter three. I don't won PATF or Disney. Enjoy!

Another Young Maldonian Romance

A Mother's Scorn

Nagina gasped when she saw the teens kissing. "Kanad Petrelis Javan Girik Antonius Ghib!"

Kanad and A'sharia quickly pulled away from their kissing, both feeling embarrassed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"May I have a word with you?" Nagina asked.

Kanad looked at his girlfriend before leaving the room.

Nagina crossed her arms. "Excuse me, A'sharia." And left the room, closing the door. "Why is A'sharia in your room—oh, but the real question is why were you kissing A'sharia in your room?"

Kanad shrugged. "Because I felt like kissing her?"

"Do not get smart with me young man!" Nagina snapped.

"We weren't doing anything wrong." Kanad said.

"Ha!" Nagina laughed with sarcasm. "When I walked in your room I saw you two kissing, by your bed and you should be old enough to know what would've happened if I didn't come in."

Kanad sighed.

"Your father may approve of this, but I most certainly do not."

"Mother." Kanad groaned.

"A'sharia seems like a very nice girl, but-

"You're not keeping her away from me." Kanad cut her off.

"I'm not trying to do that. I am only concerned. A'sharia is well developed in certain areas and you know how fast some girls can be-

"I can't believe we are having this discussion." Kanad said, annoyed with his mother. "You weren't this hard about girls with Naveen!"

"Naveen wasn't kissing girls in his room when he was thirteen!"

"But he was sleeping with them in his room not too long after." He pointed out.

"So you do want to sleep with her?" Nagina asked.

Kanad groaned again.

"Look, I don't want you making any mistakes."

"What mistakes am I making? Being in love with only one girl?" Kanad asked, getting tired of his mother bickering.

"You do not know what being in love means yet. You are only thirteen." Nagina tried to explain to her youngest son.

Kanad shook his head, going back in his room where he took A'sharia's hand.

"Kanad." The young girl said as he walked them out of his room, passing Nagina.

She only shook her head at the two.

A'sharia tried keeping up with Kanad's quick steps, but she couldn't. So she pulled her hand away, stopping. "Kanad. What is going on?"

He stopped and sighed. "My mother was just being her usual self. Always on my case but not Naveen's."

The teenage girl saw that her boyfriend was upset and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The prince smiled. "My apologies if you heard anything that offended you."

"I didn't hear much, but I definitely heard you." A'sharia wrapped her arms over the prince's shoulders. "Especially the 'being in love' part.

Kanad rested his forehead on his girlfriend's. "Well I am in love with you A'shaira." He then took her hand and began walking down the stairs, reaching the first level before walking down the hall and out the side door reaching the garden.

"I'm in love with you, too." A'sharia shared.

The two walked in the garden in silence, enjoying each other's company and support. Kanad never thought he would have girlfriend, better yet fall in love with any girl right now. He always thought that he would be somewhat like his older brother. The ultimate heartbreaker. Only to realize very quickly they were very different, and growing up he was always in his shadow. Naveen this, Naveen that…He loved his brother, but wished that for once he could prove to his mother that he is his own person.

By the time the teens reached the gazebo, Kanad stopped A'sharia, cupping her face with his hand. She was very different from most girls he knew. Very mature for her age, yet very innocent. Her smile was big and her hair was interesting. He's seen pictures of dreadlocks, but never found them appealing, until he saw them on her. They were beautiful, just like her. Her brown skin was also unique. It was a few shades lighter than Tiana's with yellow tones. Still, very beautiful in his eyes. Her eyes were as black as coal and he loved getting lost in them.

He smiled before leaning his head forward to kiss her. This time with more passion.

A'sharia opened her eyes as she felt her boyfriend's tongue in her mouth. Her body began feeling warm with unfamiliar feelings developing inside of her. She didn't understand what they were, but it felt good. And when she felt Kanad pressed himself against her she couldn't help but to let out a light sigh.

The prince heard her sigh and felt her body tremble onto his. He was very familiar with the feelings, for he developed them a long time ago after reading his father's risque magazines. But with those feeling, as good as they felt came more obviousness of them so he pulled back from the kiss. Both breathing heavily.

A'sharia turned away from him, putting her hand on her chest.

Kanad raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes, nodding her head 'yes'.

He touched the sides of her arms. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She answered. "I-I have these feelings..."

"What feelings?" Kanad asked, hoping it's the same feelings he always felt for her when they were close.

She shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's nothing. I'm only being silly."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" The young prince said.

A'sharia smiled, and faced him. "I know." She took his hand. "I'm fine. Just got lost in that kiss you gave me."

Kanad smiled, he was proud of himself for sweeping his girlfriend off her feet. If only she knew that she swept his with their very first kiss.

"Kanad! Kanad!" James yelled, running over to his uncle.

"James!" Kanad was surprised to see his nephew. "You're back already?"

"Papa had to get back to his office for something important." James explains, looking over at the teen girl. "Hi A'sharia."

"Hello James." She smiled.

"Well, I better get back in, I'm so ready for dinner." James said, running back in the palace.

A'sharia laughed. "He's adorable."

"Yes…yes." Kanad took her hand. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I will love to, but I have to ask Sophora first."

"Well let's use the phone in the blue room since it's the closet." Kanad suggested as they walked back into the palace.

Nagina watched the two teens from her window and sighed.

Kabir laughed. "What is the point of watching our son with his girlfriend?"

"They are much too young to be in love like this." A worried Nagina said.

"Leave them alone." Kabir kissed his wife's cheek. "You were very young when you married me."

"Yes, but times are different Kabir. The teenagers today are more sensual and promiscuous. We learned the hard way from Naveen."

"Kanad is very different from his brother. Especially when he was thirteen. I believe Naveen was about fourteen when he got his first girl…or gift?"

Nagina shook her head. "This is why he's always in that damn room with Tiana. Sex! That is all you men think about! Now my youngest child is on the same train as you two."

"But you love the panza, no?" Kabir asked, resting his hands on his wife's hips.

Nagina sighed. "I love it, but I do not want Kanad loving it right now. Have you seen A'sharia's breasts?"

Kabir laughed. "No, and I plan on not seeing them."

"Oh you know what I mean. She looks very mature for her age. She has a figure of a eighteen year old woman!"

"Kanad is six feet, two inches already! And looks eighteen himself."

"But what if he impregnates her? What if he does something he will regret? What if-

Kabir interrupted her pondering worries with a kiss. "Dinner should be ready, yes?"

Nagina nodded her head.

"Very well." He linked arms with his wife. "Then let's eat." Both walked out of their bedroom.


	3. Family Values

Another Young Maldonian Romance

Family Values

Kanad and A'shaira both made it in the dinner room. Naveen, Tiana and James were already sitting at the table.

"Kanad, A'sharia. So glad that you joined us for dinner." Naveen said.

The prince pulled out a chair for his girlfriend to sit before going to his own seat.

"Aw." James teased.

Tiana lightly tapped him on the arm.

"I was only joking around!" James said.

Nagina and Kabir walked in the room.

"Oh, it is a pleasure to have three gorgeous young women joining us." Kabir said, taking his seat.

"Yes, A'sharia…" Nagina started. "This is your first time eating dinner with the family, yes?"

"Yes, it is." The teen girl answered. Feeling a bit of awkwardness with the woman.

Tiana noticed. "Kanad told me that you are an excel student. I know your parents must be proud."

"They are and they would like for me to go to Oxford, but I have an interest in Cambridge." A'sharia shared.

"So do I!" Kanad chimed in, but quickly apologized. "Sorry for interrupting."

Nagina raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to Cambridge, Kanad?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Since when? I thought you were joining the Maldonian military after your studies are done?"

Naveen knew where his mother was headed, another round of annoying questions. "We talked about it several months ago. And I support him whole-heartedtly." He smiled at his brother.

Kanad smiled back, thanking his brother with a nod.

"I think this is wonderful!" Kabir said. "Cambridge is an excellent school! But you have to study in order to be accepted Kanad. And I have my connections-

"Um, Kabir?" Tiana asked.

"Yes, my daughter?" He asked back, but realized what he did. "Oh, my apologies A'sharia. It's just that with Kanad saying he would like to actually go to college-

"It's alright." She said.

"No, no. Tell us more about your family. Where your mother and father are from. What made you decide that Cambridge was the college for you?"

"My father is from Kenya and my mother is from Portugal. And as for my decision on Cambridge? I've always wanted to challenge myself with the best, or at least one of the best. My father disagrees and since he have connections himself with Oxford…he feels as if I have a better chance at getting there."

"Your father has no faith in you?" Nagina asked.

"He does, but he is also very protective. With me going to Oxford he has a lifetime pass there and can monitor whenever he visits."

Just then, helpers started walking into the room pushing in a cart that was full of food.

Kabir rubbed his hands together.

A'sharia's eyes widen at all the food. "Wow."

Kanad laughed. "It is a lot of food."

"No, the food looks delicious." The young girl said.

Naveen and Tiana looked at one another. The king remembered seeing Tiana having the same expression the first time they had food brought to them on their honeymoon.

Nagina sighed and purposely started speaking in Maldonian to Kabir.

Kanad shook his head, he hated when she spoke their language to shut out a guest who obviously couldn't understand it.

"Mother, I am sure everyone would like to hear what you're speaking about." Naveen spoke for his brother.

"Oh very well then." Nagina said, looking at A'sharia. "I was telling my husband how young you and my son are to be inlove."

"Mother…" Kanad groaned. "Not now!"

"No, no. I would like to be honest. You two are must too young to be in this matter. Have you even thought of earning the trust from your father? Surely there IS a back story to him wanting to check up on you even in your college years."

A'sharia began feeling uncomfortable.

Nagina smiled. "Is there something you're not telling us A'sharia?"

The teen girl stood up. "Thank you for having me over for dinner. Excuse me." And left the room.

Kanad stood called for his girlfriend. "A'sharia!"

Nagina shrugged. "She obviously has secrets Kanad. I wouldn't go after her if I were you."

The young prince gave his mother an angry look before going after his girlfriend.

"That was uncalled for." Naveen said. "I thought we were going to have a peaceful dinner. Get to know A'sharia a little more, but you have to always get bitchy when someone new comes along."

Nagina gasped. "What did you just say?"

"Our oldest son just said that you are always very bitchy with the new guests, and I agree." Kabir said.

"Well I've never!" Nagina crossed her arms. "Such language while a young child is at the table!"

"I've heard much worse from papa's mouth." James chimed in.

Nagina looked over at Tiana for help.

"Oh, you know NOT to look at me." Tiana said with a laugh.

Kanad chased behind his girlfriend, seeing her very upset by the front entrance. "A'sharia-

"I'm clearly not good enough for your mother's approval if she think less of me." She looked down at her hands. "I think it's best that we say our goodbyes-

"No." Kanad said. "We are not saying goodbye." He took her hand. "She's always this way."

"The queen must be so strong to take on your mother." She said, holding back her tears.

Kanad wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm ready to go back to my hotel suite." The young girl said.

Kanad hated seeing her upset, and he didn't want her to leave like this. "How about we go out in the gazebo before you leave?"

"I don't know…" A'sharia was much too upset to go anywhere else.

So, Kanad took her hand and walked them both outside into the garden. The sun has already set and the garden lights were lit for them to make it to the gazebo.

Once they got in he locked the door and walked her into another room where the ceiling was all glass. She looked up and saw the moon and stars glaring down on them.

"So beautiful." She said, sitting on the soft couch.

"It is." He agreed, sitting beside her, taking her hand. "I don't like seeing my girl upset over my mother's judgmental behavior."

"I can't help myself." She wiped her wet eyes. "No one has ever misjudged me before. I guess my father was right about some people."

"My mother might be a witch, but my brother, Tiana and father like you. James adores you." He pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back.

"She thinks we're too young to be together." A'sharia said.

"We aren't." Kanad pulled from the hug and looked up at the sky. He noticed two bigger stars that stood side by side. "You see those two big stars up in the sky?"

She looked up and saw the two stars. "Yes?"

"Those are our stars." He said, looking back at her.

A'sharia smiled. "Aw Kanad. You're so sweet."

He leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

A'sharia wrapped her arms over his shoulders. The strange feelings she felt returned to her, this time she couldn't control it. "Kanad…" She breathe out.

Kanad couldn't control his feelings and his hand rested on her thigh.

A'sharia felt her boyfriend's hand rubbing on her thigh and she pushed him back. Quickly moving away. "I'm sorry."

Kanad shook his head. "Don't apologize. We got lost in our kiss."

A'sharia looked down at Kanad's hand and noticed a bump under his pants. She blushed.

The young prince knew what she was looking at and blushed himself. Now embarrassed. "I'm-I'm…"

"Shh." A'sharia said. "It's okay. Its like you said, we both got lost in the kiss."

He closed his eyes. "A'sharia, when we are so close I can't but to get…excited for you. I can't control it."

"I know exactly how you feel Kanad." A'sharia said, running her fingers through his hair. "But we can't do anything about it."

"Right." Kanad said, thinking otherwise.

A'sharia stood up. "I think I should be getting back. I definitely overstayed my visit."

Kanad stood as well. "I don't want you to go back to the suite."

"Kanad…we will see each other soon." A'sharia looked up at the stars. "Before I go to sleep, I'll look up at our stars and think of us being together."

Kanad took her hand. "Come, I'll ride back with you and walk you to your door."

A'sharia frowned. "But won't your mother get upset?"

"I could care less of what my mother thinks right now." Kanad said as they left the gazebo. "I want to spend more time with my girl. And she can't ever stop that. No one can."

A'sharia leaned forward to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "You promise?"

Kanad cupped her face with his hand. "I promise."

()()()()


	4. More Like You

AN: My apologies for not updating as much on this story. It has about four to five more chapters remaining...sad, yes. lol. But I have been so busy with work as well as with the sequel to 'Queen Of Maldonia II' which should be posted here in a couple of weeks. Right before Thanksgiving! (Yummy!) So here's chapter four! For the TiaNaveen fans out there enjoy reading more of them throughout the story. They are mentor-like figures in this fic, but keep in mind that this is a Kanad/A'sharia story. Enjoy!

Another Young Maldonian Romance

More Like You

Another month has passed and the young prince sat beside his mother and father as Naveen and Tiana just announced to the country and world of them expecting. He wasn't surprised at the news since they spent most of their time in the royal suite. As much as he loved supporting his brother, he really wanted to spend his afternoon with A'sharia. He turned to look at the girl who was waiting far back in another room.

He gave her a smile, not paying any attention to his brother calling him.

"Kanad!" Naveen repeated.

"Yes?" He looked at his older brother.

Naveen laughed. "The reporter just asked if you are seeing a certain young lady?"

"Oh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Um, I am seeing someone, but rather I rather not say her name."

"Understandable." Naveen quickly said. "You see, no more questions." He stood

Kanad sighed, feeling a huge relief as the curtains closed.

Naveen patted his brother on the back. "You did well. Now go to you girl."

Kanad gave his brother a smile before walking over to A'sharia. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She answered.

He took her hand, walking out of the room.

"Kanad!" Nagna called him. "Where are you going? We have photos-

"Leave them be." Naveen said, waving the teens away.

"Thanks." Said the prince, leaving the room. "I have to get out of these." He unbuttoned his uniform. "Let's go back in my room." They started running up the stairs.

"But I thought your mother didn't want me back in your room." A'sharia said.

"No, she doesn't want us kissing in my room." Kanad reminded her, walking in his room. He threw his uniform shirt on the floor and walked in the bathroom.

A'sharia picked up the shirt, folding it and placing it on his bed.

The Maldonian prince walked out of the bathroom wearing some black trousers and a beige sweater vest with an eggshell color shirt underneath. He noticed his uniform shirt neatly folded on the bed. He raised an eyebrow and asked. "Did you just do that?"

"Yes." The girl answered. "You just threw it on the floor like it was some unless material."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it is."

A'sharia shook her head. "It's your shirt. You're going to wear it again someday."

"Nah. This isn't the official uniform. I only wear those once and they are off in the trash."

"Wow, I never heard of people only wear their clothes once." A'sharia said, sitting on the bed. "I guess you can do that if you come from a wealthy family."

Kanad sat beside her. "I don't really throw my used clothes in the trash. They are used again or donated, after ripping out the official royal tag."

A'sharia looked down at her hands.

"Hey, I hope I didn't make you think differently of me." Kanad said.

The teen girl looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "No, I still see you as the Kanad I love, but I won't lie. Your lifestyle can be intimidating."

"How so?"

A'sharia got up off the bed. "I don't know…you only wearing your clothes once. Your mother can be pretty nasty. I know she despises me."

"She feels that way about any new girl that comes in our family's life. You know she was very hateful toward Tiana when she found out that she didn't come from a royal background." Kanad got off the bed.

"There's also the reporters stalking me now. I can't even go to the stores without someone asking me about us."

"I know." Kanad said, taking her hand. "If you want I can talk to Naveen about getting you a guard-

"No, it's fine." A'sharia said and sighed.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head.

"Good." He opened the door. "We should leave before my mother realizes we're in here."

The teens walked down the hall hand in hand. No one was on the third level just yet and Kanad liked it that way. It gave them the privacy he always enjoyed.

A'sharia had a lot on her mind as they walked down the hall, one of the thoughts being her conversation with her father. She didn't know how to bring it up to Kanad. And wondered if he would take what she had to tell him harder than she did with her father.

So she decided to just blurt it out.

"I talked to my father last night, and he's very proud of me for getting excellent grades."

"That's great." Kanad said.

"But he isn't so proud of me having a boyfriend."

Kanad stopped. "Why?"

"He said that I'm too young to be seeing anyone." A'sharia explained. "He also wants us to stop seeing each other."

"What? Why?"

"He wants me to focus on my education and to see boys who look more like me."

Kanad frowned. "Who look more like you?"

A'sharia hugged her boyfriend. "Yes, but I won't listen to him."

Kanad rubbed her back. "But what does he mean by more like you? Boys with dreadlocks? I don't know how I can get my hair that way-

"No." A'sharia laughed. "He would like for me to see negro African boys."

"Negro African boys?" The prince asked, and realized what she meant. "But I have color on my skin?"

"I know, and I tried explaining to him." A'sharia said.

"Is there a way for me to speak with him? To prove that I'm worthy of you?" Kanad asked. He was getting worried.

The teen girl smiled. "Yes! I can have my father speak with you! He will definitely change his mind once he meets you here in the palace! He'll be here this weekend!"

Kanad's eyes widen. "This weekend? That's in two days?"

"Yes!" She kissed his cheek. "My father will realize how wrong he was and will adore you! Just wait and see"

"Heh." Kanad said. _'What did I get himself into?'_ He thought.

()()()()

Later that evening Kanad wondered what he was going to say to A'sharia's father but nothing seemed to come out. So he decided to ask his brother. He walked down the hall to his brother's office and knocked on the door. No one answered, so he opened the door. His widen his eyes when he saw Naveen and Tiana kissing at the desk.

"Um…" Kanad said. He then cleared his throat very loud, catching the couple's attention.

Tiana quickly rose up, dusting herself. "Oh, hey Kanad!"

"Hi?" Kanad responded, feeling awkward.

Naveen kept on kissing his wife's neck.

"Naveen..." She pulled back.

"He'll leave." The king said, pulling her back over to him.

"Stop it." She laughed, gettomg off his lap. "I'll see you in the suite." She said, giving Naveen a kiss before leaving the office.

Naveen stood and sighed at his brother. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you two ever take a break from whatever you were about to do?" Kanad asked back. "I really need some advice."

Naveen took a seat at his desk. "What now?"

Kanad sat across from him. "About meeting A'sharia's parents."

Naveen shook his head. "Wow, you two are moving fast."

"Look who's talking?" Kanad said.

Naveen laughed. "I deserved that." He picked up a pen. "The only thing I can tell you is to be yourself."

"That's it? I'm trying to prove myself to her parents, especially her father. He doesn't like the fact that we are together."

"Fathers." Naveen said. "Don't mind them. They only want their little girls to remain just that. Little girls." He sat his pen down. "I will have to go through this with Jasmyna someday."

Kanad groaned.

"Just be yourself and if he doesn't like you then…" He shrugged. "…it's his lost."

"Do you know if any of the hair stylists know how to create dreadlocks?"

Naveen frowned. "Create dreadlocks?"

"Forget about it." Kanad sighed, getting up. "He would like to meet mother and papa, but they will be gone for the weekend."

"So you want me and Tiana to meet them instead?" Naveen asked.

"Can you?"

"I don't see why not." Naveen said.

Kanad sighed.

"Try not to worry too much Kanad." Naveen got up from his chair, feeling bad for his brother. "He could like you. You never know."

"I think I'm going to pray." Kanad stepped out of the office.

Naveen laughed and shook his head.

()()()()

A couple days later…

Kanad nervously waited for A'sharia to arrive with her parents. The past couple of days have been hard for him as he tried to find ways of impressing the adults.

Naveen and Tiana both watched the nervous teen.

"Kanad sweetie everything will be alright." Tiana tried encouraging him. "Take in a deep inhale and exhale baby."

Kanad did just that.

Naveen pat his brother's back. "You're acting as if this is your wedding day."

Kanad's legs started shaking as his mind never left A'sharia and her parents. He really cared for her. "I don't want to mess things up."

"You know if papa was here he would be giving you a lot of hell for acting this way." Naveen said, getting a little annoyed at his nervous brother.

"Naveen!" Tiana tried to shut her husband up. "Kanad, look at me."

He did just that.

"Naveen and myself will be here to help you, okay? You have nothing to worry about. Only a fool wouldn't want their daughter to be with a good guy like you? A respectful prince." She smiled at him

Kanad smiled back. "Thank you. And you're right. Who wouldn't want their daughter with me? I am Kanad, prince of Maldonia after all!"

"That's my brother!" Naveen said. "Keep this mentality and you will do fine."

Tiana rolled her eyes. She didn't want the prince to be overconfident.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Naveen answered.

A female helper walked in. "A'sharia and her parents are here."

They all stood. "They may come in."

Kanad's heart began beating fast as he saw A'sharia walking in with a petite woman and a tall, dark muscular, stern looking man.

"Kanad!" A'sharia let go of her father's hand and ran over to the prince and embraced him. "These are my parents!"

The petite woman approached Naveen and Tiana first and curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." She shook their hands.

"Likewise." Tiana responded.

Naveen nodded his head.

She then approached the prince and curtsied. "And you must be the famous prince Kanad." She shook his hand.

"Yes, and you are A'sharia's mother."

"Oh, call me Adelina." The woman said with a smile. A smile he was very familiar with.

"You are very nice Adelina." Said the tall man approaching, after introducing himself to Tiana and Naveen. He walked over to the prince. "Hello Kanad."

The prince froze as the nerves returned. Where was his confidence when he needed it?

()()()()


	5. Fathers Know Best?

A/N: Almost done with this one. *sighs* I had no idea how difficult a teen romance story could be until I worked on this one. I guess writing Tana and Naveen stories are easier since they are the main characters of The Princess And The Frog, but it's always good to somewhat challenge yourself or try something different. Two more chapters to go and soon I'll be posting the sequel to 'Queen Of Maldonia' So looking forward to posting it. I wanted to post it today (November 1st) but I forgot about this fic. Anyway in this chapter you will see some more 'TiaNaveen' similarities. R&R, even if it's almost done.

Kanad's Girl

Fathers Know Best?

The taller man laughed. "Hello Kanad, I am Dr. Wangai." He extended out his hand. Kanad nervously shook it.

"You are a popular subject on my daughter's phone conversations."

A'sharia took Kanad's hand. He looked at her and saw her giving him a supportive smile, which calmed his nerves.

"She also told me how much of a romantic you can be." Dr. Wangai joked.

Kanad laughed. "She can make it very easy with her charms."

The man frowned. "Charms?"

"Oh…" Kanad noticed the man's expression. "She's a very charming young lady. Very smart and beautiful."

Dr. Wangai laughed. "I was just fooling with your head."

Kanad sighed in relief.

"You have a beautiful palace, from what I've seen so far." Adelina shared, looking around the room.

"Thank you." Tiana said. "If you like, I can show you some of my favorite rooms and more?"

"Will you?" Adelina said, getting excited. "I've never been in a palace so forgive me if I behave like a child in a candy store."

Tiana and Adelina started walking toward the door. "You all could join if you like?"

"I would like to get to know A'sharia's friend some more." Dr. Magnai said. "But I'm sure A'sharia wouldn't mind joining you ladies."

A'sharia raised an eyebrow. "I would rather be here with you and Kanad."

Naveen joined his wife and guest but wanted to be sure if his brother was fine alone with Dr. Wagnai. "Kanad?"

"Go ahead." The teen said.

Dr. Wagnai nodded at his daughter to join everyone else. "We won't be long."

A'sharia gave the prince a kiss on the cheek. "Be nice father." She followed the adults out of the room.

The two remained quiet, not knowing where to start.

"Kanad, let me be honest with you." Dr. Wagnai started. "I am not ready for my daughter to be in love with any boy, better yet a prince."

Kanad remained quiet, listening on.

"I've read about your older brother. He seems like he good guy, dedicated to his family now but before all of that he was a philandering spoiled kid."

"I'm sure the whole world knows about his past. Which is just that, the past." Kanad defended his brother.

"I'm just concerned that my daughter will fall hard for you and end up broken-hearted. And I cannot stand seeing her upset."

"I care about your daughter Dr. Magnai. I've never felt this way about anyone before." The prince was speaking from the heart.

The older man laughed. "You are so young. Do you have any dreams besides 'caring' for my daughter?"

"I plan on going to college after I'm done with my studies here."

"Private home studies, right?"

"Yes."

Dr. Magnai nodded. "I remember a few royal families wanting me to teach their children. I'm sure you have to best in education."

"I believe I do, but is education the main reason for you not approving of my relationship with A'sharia?"

"Oh, so it _IS _a relationship. For a second there I thought A'sharia was the one-sided figure in this match with you only 'caring' for her." Dr. Magnai smiled.

"I do love her…I am in love with her." Kanad shared with the man.

"How do you know what being in love mean exactly? You both are thirteen, even if you are almost as tall as I am."

"I grew up differently than most children Dr. Magnai. I've seen a lot growing up and learned a lot early on. I know see love everyday between my parents and with Naveen and Tiana. The way they look at each other says so much, and I know I'm in love with A'sharia because I can't stop thinking about her."

"I understand, but-

"Have you ever felt like you scored the championship goal after a tough match with a rival team? That's how I feel with A'sharia." Kanad laughed. "In fact, I think I fell in love with her the day my team won our semi-finals game. I was on top of the world, relieved to beat out one of the most challenging teams in the league and out of the nowhere I saw this beautiful face with an equally beautiful smile. I couldn't keep my eyes off of hers." Kanad said, remembering that day.

"You really do love my daughter." Mr. Magnai said, remembering a similar story. "A'sharia told me the exact same story, except she was watching you from her seat." The man grew concern. "But you two are so young. What if after she leaves you forget about her? You are a royal and there are millions of beautiful girls out there."

"That is true, but none of those girl can make me feel the way A'sharia makes me feel."

"And how does she make you feel exactly?" Mr. Magnai asked , with a stern tone.

Kanad cursed at himself for his choice of words, but recovered quickly. "Like being in love?"

Dr. Magnai laughed. "Very juvenile response.

"I will make your daughter happy. She's the girl of my dreams." Kanad tried explaining. He had a feeling that A'sharia's father tried using every excuse in the book to disapprove of them as a couple.

"Look, I am sure you would make my daughter incredibly happy, but I can't approve of you two being together. You are so young. After she leaves, I know you both will move on from whatever it is you think you have for one another, and you two will eventually grow up, living your own lives. She will be an Oxford graduate and you will be a prince-

"Actually I will be a Cambridge graduate and happily married to your daughter." Kanad smiled.

Dr. Magnai laughed. "That won't happen, but I appreciate you caring-

"Loving." Kanad corrected.

"You are very sure of yourself young man." Dr. Magnai said, crossing his arms and beginning to respect the young prince's confidence. "Not the weakling I expected you to be."

"My parents raised me to never be weak." Kanad said stepped up to the man. "But what makes you think my relationship with A'sharia won't last?"

"Because you are children." He said, looking down at the teen.

"That response sounds juninile." Kanad said.

Dr. Wagnai shook his head. "You young men are all the same. Having a lot of confience without thinking clearly. Do you think people will accpet you and A'shaia together, outside of Maldonia and Paris? Not everyone is as acceptable."

"So now we are on the rigt topic." Kanad said.

Dr. Wagnai laughed. "Witty and confident."

A'sharia walked in the room, noticing the two facing each other. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, you weren't." Dr. Magnai gave his daughter a hug. "Kanad is a very impressive young man. I can see why you have strong feelings for him."

A'sharia looked over at her boyfriend, and noticed he had fire in his blue eyes. The discussion must've gotten heated up. "I hope you two weren't brutal with each other."

"We handled our disagreements in a settling manner. Don't you think Dr. Magnai?" Kanad asked.

"I think so." He agreed.

A'sharia took her boyfriend's hand. "Your brother would like to see you."

Kanad frowned. "Now?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Kanad shook Dr. Magnai's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He responded.

Kanad gave A'sharia a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Dr. Magnai sighed.

A'sharia looked up at her father, smiling. "Does he get your approval?"

"Yes." The man answered.

"How about us being together?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

A'sharia frowned. "Why not?"

"He is very mature for his age. Children in his class usually are." He explained.

"But I thought you liked people who are-

"I do but you too are a mature young lady and it's not surprising how close you two gotten. Have you two gone further than kissing?"

"What?"

"You know? Having sex."

A'sharia gasped. "No!"

"Good. Because if you did go that far if would be disastrous for you both. Especially when I know things wouldn't work out for you two."

"And how do you know that? Kanad and I promised each other we would write and call each other every chance we got."

"I don't want you seeing him." Mr. Magnai ordered.

"Why? He's a good boy. He makes good grades, he's polite, he's-

"A prince who isn't African." He said. "There are some wonderful Kenyan, Nigerian-

"This again! Father if you can see Kanad is very brown! Even Naveen is brown!" A'sharia pointed out.

"I want you to see African boys. And when the time comes when you are a couple years older-

"Kanad's great-great-great grand mother from his father's side was half Ethiopian and darker than me!"

Mr. Magnai shook his head. "He doesn't have the features."

"But what about mother? She's Portuguese!"

"Her mother and father are Cape Verderan." He reminded her.

A'sharia turned away from her father, holding back her tears. "I want only Kanad."

"Of course you do, but in a year from now when you and Kanad are pass this you will only laugh. You'll see." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at her father. She had to know something. "So did you tell him the real reason you don't approve of us?"

"I didn't exactly word it the way I did with you, but Kanad is a smart young man and he caught on. If he really love you he would let you go. You two only have two months remaining anyway. Try to enjoy it as friends."

A'sharia felt so angry that all she did was run out of the room. She wondered if her father was right about her and Kanad's future? He was usually right about everything.

But she shook the thought from her head. "No. Kanad and I will be together. He'll see!" She hugged herself.

"Hey you!" Kanad walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

A'sharia turned to look at her boyfriend and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kanad didn't expect the kiss, but was glad to get it.

She was the first to pull back, both breathing heavily.

"Wow." Kanad said. "That was amazing."

"Will you promise to always love me? Even after I'm gone?" A'sharia asked, her eyes watery from holding back tears.

Kanad smiled. "Oh course I will always love you."

"But do you promise?" A'shaia wanted to be sure.

"Yes." He said, pulling her in his arms.

Dr. Mahnai walked out of the room, seeing the two teens in such an intimate matter. He decided to walk on down the hall, leaving them alone.

"I will never stop loving you, or have others take that love away from us." Kanad promised.

A'sharia hugged her boyfriend, feeling safe in his arms. "I promise to never stop loving you, too Kanad."

()()()()


	6. A Promise With A Kiss

Another Young Maldonian Romance

A Promise With A Kiss

Another month has gone by for Kanad and A'sharia. With Kanad's mother and A'sharia's father being against them made their love for one another even stronger. They spent as much as time as they could together. Kanad even brought her to his family's home in Giodonia which was closer to where she was staying at the Maldonian Royale.

Today they were in Giodonia in the home.

"You know we are going to get caught in here one of these days." A'sharia said, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't think anyone will catch on. Naveen maybe, but that's about it." Kanad laughed. "I come here all the time when I want to think or need to concentrate for the game."

"The game." A'sharia repeated. "I know you can't for the real season to start."

"I can't wait." He repeated, taking her hand. "But I would like to see you cheer for me when my team comes to Paris later in the season."

A'sharia smiled. "I will be cheering for only you." She gave him a hug.

Kanad kissed her on top of the head. "You better." He started touching her dreads. "I love your unique hair."

"Unique? They are only deadlocks."

"Beautiful dreadlocks." Kanad put a dread between his fingers. "How do you think I would look in dreadlocks?"

"Silly." A'sharia said. "And your mother would die."

Kanad laughed. "You're right. She would." He then took a marble blue box out of his pocket. "I have something for you."

A'sharia sat up. "What is it?"

Kanad smiled. "You have to kiss me first."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" Kanad pretended to beg.

A'sharia leaned forward to his her boyfriend. "Okay. So what is it?"

"Here." He handed her the box.

"A box?" A'sharia asked.

"Open it."

She did just that and gasped at what she saw. "Kanad…it's beautiful." She picked up the diamond ring.

"It's a promise ring." Kanad said and took her hand. "So you can know for sure that you'll always be my girl." He kissed her hand. "May I?"

A'sharia smiled as she handed her boyfriend the ring. He slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Now we are official." Kanad smiled.

A'sharia's eyes welled up with tears.

The two embraced.

Kanad took in a deep breath as he smell the light perfume A'shaira was wearing. He then noticed that his lips were touching her neck. As much as he tried to resist he couldn't, so he started kissing on it.

A'sharia closed her eyes as she felt Kanad's lips on her neck. She tilted her head some more so that he could continue.

Just then the Maldonian clock rang from outside, interrupting the two.

Kanad looked over at A'sharia, noticing her blushing as she looked down at her hands. He didn't know how to explain the new move they made.

"Um, we should be leaving." A'sharia said, standing up. "I know your family must be looking for you about now."

"I guess..." Kanad answered, standing himself. "That kiss-

"It was nice." A'sharia smiled.

"Really?" Kanad asked, glad to hear that she enjoyed it.

She nodded her head.

Kanad took her hand. "We can eat somewhere else. I know a really nice place where my family has a special section just for them."

"Are you sure we can go there? This is Giodonia."

"Yes, it is and they still happen to have the old Maldonian clock building in this country." He said. "Plus, I am a prince here as well."

A'sharia shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then."

()()()()

Later that evening…in Naveen's office

"So you gave her a promise ring?" Naveen asked.

Kanad nodded his head.

"I don't think I've ever gave a girl a promise ring when I was a teenager." Naveen said and raised an eyebrow. "Are you and A'sharia…having se-

"No." Kanad said. "But there are times when we go further than kissing."

"How much further?" Naveen frowned, growing a little concern.

"I would put my hand on her thigh while we're kissing. She stopped me at first, but I did it again a second time and she didn't mind. It doesn't help that she also feels so good in my arms."

Naveen heard his brother's choice of words and had to wonder, "Do you really love A'sharia, or are you in lust with her?"

Kanad frowned. "I love her, why?"

"I don't know…you are young…yes I know you hear that a lot but you are." Naveen explained. "I don't want you doing anything that you aren't mentally ready for."

Kanad closed his eyes and confessed, "But I am ready."

"Is A'sharia ready?"

"I don't know. When we hugged this evening I started kissing on her neck and she didn't stop me. In fact she tilted her head for me to kiss her even more, and I did…until the Maldonian clock rang."

"Maldonian clock? You were in Giodonia today?" Naveen asked.

"Yes." Kanad said. "We've been spending a lot of time there lately. A'sharia is very uncomfortable around mother and I do enjoy the privacy, so it works."

Naveen nodded his head. "I understand."

Kanad sighed. "I honestly hope that she opens up more to me. I would love to see all of her."

Naveen smiled. "It is very good that you love A'sharia, but whatever you do, do not try to do something she isn't ready for. And I still don't think you're ready either."

"But what if she was?" Kanad asked.

Naveen sighed. "I think you two should wait…yes, I sound very hypercritical, but if I had to turn back the hands of time I would've waited a little longer."

Kanad's eyes widen. "Really?"

Naveen nodded his head. "Yep. All the girls, parties, breaking hearts left and right were fun but also an ego trip. And I was very lucky to not catch any diseases."

Both laughed.

"I guess you're right." Kanad said, standing up. "Thanks again bro."

"No problem." Naveen said. "But one more thing."

"Yes?" Kanad asked.

"You know how we Maldonian royals are…men are. If you change your mind, please protect yourself as well as A'sharia. Love is one thing, but life can be battle within itself. Ask your niece and nephews."

()()()()

A/N: One more chapter left...yes!


	7. My Heart Will Always Belong To You

A/N: I don't own Disney or PATF. Enjoy this last chapter!

Another Young Maldonian Romance

My Heart Will Always Belong To You

A'sharia walked down the halls with a helper just as Tiana and Naveen stepped out of the library.

"You're that convinced that we're going to have a girl." Tiana said.

"I've been right the other times." Naveen said proudly. "Or we could be expecting twins?"

"Nope. Mama Odie already said one."

Naveen frowned. "Mama Odie? Did she write us a letter?"

"No, she called."

"But how is that possible? Especially since she lives in the bayou?'

"It's Mama Odie Naveen." Tiana said and gave her husband a kiss. "Now you go and take care of that phone call while I get ready for our dinner date."

Naveen smiled. "And perhaps we could have dessert in our suite later?"

"Perhaps." Tiana laughed.

A'sharia and the helper smiled as the couple kissed again.

Naveen looked over his wife and saw the teen and helper watching them. "We have an audience."

Tiana turned and saw the two.

"See you in a few." Naveen kissed Tiana once more before walking the opposite direction.

"Hey, A'sharia!" Tiana said, walking over to her.

"Hi Tiana." The teen girl smiled. She always loved seeing Tiana.

"Thank you Lynda."

The helper curtsied before walking away.

"Are you looking for Kanad? Because he should be back from his practice-"

"Actually I was looking for you." A'sharia said. "I need some advice."

Tiana took her hand. "Come on, we can go in my room."

A'sharia followed the queen into her suite and was amazed at the beauty and size of the room.

"Everything looks so beautiful!" A'sharia said.

Tiana smiled. "Thank you." She took a seat on the couch and patted on it for A'sharia to have a seat next to her.

"So, how have you been doing? I heard you're leaving in a couple of days."

"Actually I'm leaving tomorrow morning." A'sharia said.

"Aw, tomorrow. That must be hard."

"Yes, it is but we'll be fine. Kanad and myself will write and call as much as we can. We're even going to visit each other once in a while…"

"So what did you need advice about?" Tiana asked.

A'sharia exhaled, looking at the queen. "I love Kanad, but I have a feeling that he wants to go further than kissing."

Tiana frowned; she knew where this conversation was headed. "What makes you think that?"

"Wow, um when we're kissing…like sometimes when we're…ugh this is really uncomfortable for me."

"It's okay baby. It's just me."

"I know." A'sharia said, and closed her eyes. "When we're kissing he would put his hand on my thigh and as much as I want to push him away I can't because of the feelings I have inside of me."

"What kind of feelings?" Tiana asked. She wanted to be sure if they were what she thought they were.

"It's the feelings I have in my body. I feel warm in…certain places."

"Oh…" Tiana waved. "Honey its normal to feel that way for someone you care about."

"I know and we keep going further and further every time we're together…I think I want to go further, too."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know." A'sharia looked down, embarrassed. "I think I am-

"A'sharia listen to me." Tiana took her hands. "If you think you're ready keep in mind that it's a huge step, and if you aren't ready to go that way with Kanad then all you have to say is no. And if he loves you like he say he does-

"I'm afraid that another girl will do the things I'm not sure I'm ready for."

"Kanad is a stand up guy." Tiana said and laughed. "You two are so young-

"But what if I am ready and he isn't?" A'sharia asked out of paranoia. "What if I do something stupid and will regret later?"

"You need to take your actions one step at a time. You're obviously not ready to go any further with Kanad and I honestly think he isn't ready, but that's just my opinion." Tiana said, letting her hands go. "You're only thirteen baby. You have plenty of time to think about making your boyfriend happy on a physical level. You have school, friends and a little more growing up to do first.

"You're right." A'sharia said, looking over at a royal blue dress laying on the bed bench. "Your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you." Tiana stood up. "A'sharia I wasn't trying hurt, just giving you the advice you asked for."

"I understand." A'sharia stood up herself. "But I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Were you ready when you first did it? And how did you feel?"

"I was ready and I will admit I was nervous. But knew I would be okay because Naveen and I loved and trust each other…" Tiana smiled. "It also helped that we grew up a little. You and Kanad will be fine. Follow your heart and mind. Whatever feels right go and do it." The queen said to the young girl. "But I have a feeling that you will make the right choice."

"And what choice is that?"

"You'll know." Tiana said. "Just protect yourself with whatever choice you make. Love is one thing but life is a whole new level of unexpectedness." She walked over to open one of the doors. "I'm sure Kanad is waiting for you downstairs. Good luck."

A'sharia smiled and walked over to Tiana. "Thank you for everything Tiana."

Hey both hugged.

"Anytime, and you better send me some letters every now and then. I know most of the letters will be for Kanad." Tiana said.

"I will." A'sharia said, walking out the room. "Enjoy your date with Naveen."

"I will." Tiana closed the door.

A'sharia understood and heard what Tiana advised her, but one thing that got her confused was making a choice. What did she mean by protecting herself with whatever choice she had?

"There you are!" Kanad said walking up the stairs. "I thought we were going to meet in the garden today?"

"I just needed to talk to Tiana about something." A'sharia said, taking her boyfriend's hand.

"What about?"

"Just girl talk." She said as they both started down the stairs. "So, where are you taking me today?"

"To town." Kanad said. "Did you bring your bags?"

"They're in the car. Where you told me to leave."

"Good. Then all we have to do is get in the car and enjoy the rest of our day together."

()()()()

They rode all over Maldonia and stopped by a few stores and museums. The cameras flashed as they ran in and out of places, with two royal guards on their tracks. The young couple even took photos with some supporters and fangirls.

"I love you Kanad!" One girl said.

Another girl pulled the prince in for a hug. "I love you more Kanad."

A'sharia laughed as the guard yanked the girl away. Kanad was a little shaken up.

"Are you alright?" A'sharia asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, but let's get away from here." The prince said, walking them over to the car.

"So where are we going now? A picture show? A view of the ocean?" A'sharia asked.

"To the Vilinia." Kanad said.

"Oh…" A'sharia began to feel nervous. Vilinia was the name of the of the Giodonian home the royal family sometimes stayed in when they were in town. It was also the young couple's 'hideaway'.

Kanad noticed his girlfriend getting nervous. He learned that whenever she would touch or played with her hair was her sign nervousness.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." A'sharia lied.

"Then why are you playing with your hair?" Kanad smiled at her.

"Because I like playing with my hair?" She laughed.

"Come here." He opened his arm as she got in them. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

A'sharia closed her eyes and felt comfortable again. Kanad was very good at calming any strange feeling she had. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Let's not think about that." Kanad said as the car stopped. "I want to see my girl happy."

"I am happy." She smiled as the doors opened for them.

The two got out of the car holding hands and was escorted into the home.

"Thank you Fannjin." Kanad said, taking A'sharia's hand, walking them up the stairs.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my room for a quick moment." Kanad said, feeling nervous but hopeful.

A'sharia grew nervous again as they walked up the stairs, and by the time they made it to the prince's room her stomach felt as if it were in knots.

Kanad walked A'sharia to the bed. "I'll be right back." He ran in his closet feeling a bit funny. He wonders if A'sharia was ready to go to the next step with him, he wasn't so sure if he was as he thought more and more about it.

Turning back to look at his girlfriend, he realzied that he wasn't ready to sleep with her. For months he had these lustful feelings for her, as well as love. Now all of a sudden it was the last thing he wanted to do with her, at least for now. He took out a small rectangular box from the closet before walking back over to her.

"Um…" He sat beside her on the bed. "Here."

A'sharia took the box and slowly opened it. A golden necklace with the first letters on their names were engraved on a golden heart in green stones. "Kanad, this is beautiful."

"The letters are real emeralds. The Maldonian color." The prince explained as he took out the necklace. "May I?"

A'sharia moved her dreads out of the way so that the prince could snap on the necklace.

"Not only are you my girl, but you are also my princess." Kanad said.

Tears ran down A'sharia's face after she heard her boyfriend say that to her. "Oh, Kanad." She gave him a hug.

Kanad held her for as long as he could as the thought of her really leaving came to mine. But he didn't want to think about that, so he shook the thought from his head.

A'sharia pulled back from the hug and looked directly into Kanad's blue eyes. Her heart beats increasing.

Kanad looked into A'sharia's light brown eyes and felt his heart beat increasing, and as on cue his lust returning. "I love you." His hand cupped her face before pressing his lips onto hers.

The kiss was so overwhelming that both fell back on the bed.

Kanad began kissing on A'sharia's neck and didn't feel right doing it, but figured that A'sharia was ready and decided to go on with it. His hand slowly made its way under A'sharia's shirt and cupped her breast, where he felt her heart pounding hard under his hand. He stopped kissing on her and looked at his teary eyed girlfriend. He quickly stopped what he was doing.

"A'sharia?" He called her name, now concerned.

"Kanad…" She said, sitting up. "I'm sorry, but-

"Don't." He stopped her. "I should apologize for touching you this way. I wasn't feeling right but did it because that's what I thought you wanted."

"Oh no, I didn't want…I mean I thought I did this morning." She sighed. "I thought you wanted to make love and…I don't know." She looked down at her hands.

"Hey." He cupped his hand under her chin so that she could look at him. "I will never hurt you A'sharia."

She smiled, feeling relieved that they were on the same level in their relationship.

"I would much rather wait until we're a little older?" Kanad said.

"I agree." A'sharia smiled. "So what do you want to do on our final night together?"

"How about we go outside, look at the stars and see where the night takes us?" Kanad suggested.

"I'd like that."

()()()()

The teens sat out on the balcony to look up at the stars. They found their two stars instantly and began talking about the possibilities.

"Do you think we'll get married someday?" A'sharia asked.

"Of course we will get married someday. When is the question."

"I say after college." A'sharia said.

Kanad smiled as he looked at his glistening star. "No, not after college. Right now."

A'sharia frowned. "Right now? What right now?"

Kanad took her hand. "Let's marry right now."

A'sharia laughed. "But we have no witnesses."

"We have our stars." He laughed.

The girl covered her mouth as she couldn't believe that she was going to do this. "Our stars are always looking over us."

The prince stood up and helped A'shaira out of her seat before taking both her hands to his.

"A'sharia, I promise to always love you, and support you through the good and bad. My heart will always belong to you as you are my bestfriend and love of my life."

"Kanad, I promise to love you always, and be there for you through everything. My heart will always belong to you and no one can't ever break the friendship and eternal love I have, for you are the love of my life." A'sharia smiled.

Kanad leaned forward and kissed A'sharia. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

"Alright Lil cap. Woo Hoo!"

The two teens stopped kissing after hearing the Cajun voice.

"What was that?" A'sharia asked.

Kanad shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." He looked up at the star, but shook his head. "It couldn't be."

"But it is." A'sharia said with a laugh. "We're married!"

Kanad looked at his 'wife' and laughed himself. "Yes, we are!"

The two sat back down in each others arms, eventually falling asleep.

Out of nowhere, A'sharia woke up wit the thought of her chaperon.

"Sophora is going to kill me." A'sharia said. "But I could care less about the possible punishment I have coming to me."

"You won't get in trouble. I can make a deal with her." Kanad said, stretching. "Unless you want me to take you back to Maldonia now."

"No. I want to stay here with you for as long as I can." A'sharia said.

"Good." Kanad kissed her top of the head before closing his eyes.

"Kanad, look!" A'sharia pointed at the horizon.

The prince opened his eyes. "Wow…the sun is rising."

Sadness suddenly came over A'sharia as she thought the departure. "Guess I should be leaving."

Kanad knew this day would come, and he hated that it did. Holding back his own sad emotions he said, "Let me call the driver."

()()()()

The ride back to Maldonia was quiet as the two were in each others arms, thinking about the possibility that this could be the last time they ever see each other. Sure they were hopeful and optimistic about writing and calling, but that could be stopped by their parents. Whether they were 'married' or not.

Suddenly a new fear came upon Kanad. What if A'sharia falls for another boy? What if she forgets about him?

"Kanad…" A'sharia interrupted his worries. "Please, if you ever think about another girl let me know."

"I will never think of a another girl." The prince said. "You're my only girl."

"And you are my only boy…"

The car stopped and the doors opened. Kanad and A'sharia stepped out of the car, seeing the students walking up the stairs. Sophora along with Naveen, Tiana, Kabir and a disappointed looking Nagina looking their way.

Kanad took A'sharia's hand as they neared the group.

Nagina was the first to say something. "Kanad, where were you? You had me worried sick!"

"A'sharia you know that you broke the rules by overstaying your curfew." Sophora said.

"I understand." A'sharia said.

"Oh give the girl a break!" Kabir said. "She was only spending time with my son, who I assume was very respectful to her, yes?"

"Yes, I was." Kanad smiled at his girlfriend.

"Good." Kabir smiled. "Where were you two lastnight anyway?"

"In the stars." A'sharia said, looking at Kanad.

Sophora sighed, she couldn't look like a heartless witch in front of royalty. "Fine, I will not report you, but if you do want to go on anymore trips I advise you to at least follow my orders. I am the chaperon and I would like to be one for a long time."

A'sharia nodded her head.

"Well, it is time to go. The other students are already aboard. Where are your things?"

"I have them!" A helper yelled, taking the suit cases out of the car.

"I see that you were treated like a princess." Sophora laughed and curtsied. "It was an honor to be in the presence of royalty."

"Anytime." Kabir said.

Naveen and Tiana walked over to A'sharia and Kanad.

"You have a safe trip back home." Tiana hugged the young girl.

"Did you and A'sharia…you know?" Naveen whispered to his brother.

"No." He whispered back.

Naveen sighed in relief. "Good" He then patted his brother on the back before giving A'sharia a hug. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." A'sharia said.

Kabir took the young girl's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry for not getting to know more of you, but if you ever want to visit please do not hesitate to call."

"Why thank you." A'sharia smiled.

Nagina extended her hand out at the young girl. "I still think you and my son are much too young to be this much in love, but time does heal so like my husband said, you are welcome to visit. And I also apologize for my behavior at our last sighting. I was a bit of a witch."

A'sharia shook Nagina's hand, but was surprise that the woman lifted her other hand. "My son has excellent taste in gifts. Much like his brother and father." She said before letting go of both hands.

A'sharia's eyes watered up as she returned to the prince. "Kanad…"

He pulled her in his arms, with tears falling from his own eyes.

"Oh, I forgot." A'sharia pulled out a picture. "Here's a picture of me. It isn't a ring or a necklace, but-

"It's perfect." Kanad said through tears. "I will send you a photo soon." He cupped her face and kissed her.

Nagina sighed, not pleased to see her youngest son so in love. But she knew she couldn't do much since A'sharia made him so happy.

Naveen took Tiana's hand and kissed it. They always liked the paring. It reminded them so much of their relationship.

Kanad and A'sharia touched foreheads.

"Time to get on the ship." Sophora said from behind.

"I love you Kanad." A'sharia said through teary eyes.

"I love you, too A'sharia." Kanad said, wiping the tears from his love's face. "We will see each other again, you'll see."

A'sharia smiled. "Okay." And followed the chaperon up to the ship. The two continued to look at one another as the ship started.

"Goodbye A'sharia." Kanad said as the ship took off.

()()()()

Ten years later…

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

Kanad pulled A'shaira veil from her face before kissing her.

Everyone applaud at the two.

"Ladies and gentleman here we have Prince Kanad and Princess A'sharia of Maldonia!"

A'sahria looked over at her father who were smiling from ear to ear. He was very proud of his daughter.

Kanad looked over at his family and saw them all smiling, who were very happy proud of the prince.

"I love you so much!" A'sharia said.

"I love you just as much." Kanad said back.

"We did it! We're officially married." The new princess playfully shouted.

"By paper, yes but by we've been married for ten years already."

A'sharia laughed. "You and those stars."

"But you were so sure of those stars that night." He picked her up and spun them both around.

A'sharia laughed. "Okay, I was sure! I still am!"

()()()()

Later at the reception…

"I would say welcome to the family, but you are already family." Tiana said, approaching the couple.

A'sharia hugged the queen. The two began good friends over the decade.

"And do I hear princes and princess on the way?" Naveen joked as he and Kanad hugged. "Congratulation."

"No children yet." Kanad said. "We plan on traveling the world first."

"Well be careful. You know there are wars going on." Tiana reminded them.

"We are aware and will only go to the 'safe' or 'allied' countries." Kanad said, hugging Tiana. "You try to stay off your feet." He rubbed her swollen tummy. "How are those twins treating you?"

"Hmm…let me think." Tiana said with sarcasm.

Kanad laughed.

"I will be sure that Tiana is seated after this. Our son and daughter are alreayd a hand full." Naveen said.

"I cannot wait for them to be born." Nagina said, walking with Kabir.

"Don't expect these two to be parents since they prefer to travel some." Kabir joked.

"I think traveling is an excellent idea for these two." Dr. Wagnai said. "Both are young and fresh out of college, and not to mention newlyweds." He walked over to the newly married couple. "You two proved me wrong. Especially you Kanad."

"I told you that I would marry your daughter after college."

"I remember. But I never thought that you would literally marry her RIGHT after college."

Both shook hands.

"She married a good man." He went to hug his daughter. "I'm so proud of you. Your mother would've been just as proud."

"I know she would've." A'sharia hugged him back.

"Now you two enjoy your year of traveling." Dr. Wagnai encouraged. "After all you two been through you deserve all the good in the world. Despite the wars."

"As long as I have my wife by my side, we'll be okay."

"I wouldn't mind having a baby." A'sharia said.

"One day at a time...what ever happens, happens." Kanad and A'sharia kissed once more.

A helper went over to Naveen and whispered into his ear. He nodded his head.

"Well my brother, your carriage a waits." Naveen smiled.

"Guess that means it's abinaza for now!" Kanad and A'sharia said their goodbyes before being escorted out of the room.

"I can't believe we got married the day after our graduation." A'sharia said as Kanad helped her up in the carriage.

"Well believe it." Kanad said, getting beside his bride. "Now, where were we?" He pulled her in his arms and the two began kissing as the carriage started down the Maldonian road.

()()()()

A/N: Finished this story! LOL! Now I can go on to posting 'Queen Of Maldonia II' which will be publish next week for you all to read! I had to end the teen love Kanad/A'sharia' story this way because I am a hopeless romantic. I always want happy endings…well, not all the time but for these two I did it. I always enjoy reading or hearing stories from older couples in their 70s and 80s talking about how their love for one another have never changed since they fell for each other when they were 16 or 17, or 21 and 22. I had to do it with these two. *sighs* Anyway, refresh your 'Queen of Maldonia' memories by re-reading the story! The sequel will be here Monday! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
